The invention relates to a tensioner for a vehicle safety device, especially a belt buckle tensioner or an end fitting tensioner.
Tensioners are used in versatile manners in vehicle safety devices. As a rule, they comprise a tubular casing in which a piston is movably supported, wherein an inflator is provided which in the case of release acts on the piston so that the piston is displaced in the tubular casing so that the tensioning cable is tensioned. Tensioning of the tensioning cable displacement of a belt buckle or end fitting arranged on the other end of the tensioning cable and tensioning of the seat belt. Moreover, the tensioners known from the state of the art include deflecting elements for the tensioning cable within the tensioner and the tubular casing, respectively. The tubular casing is further tightly dosed, with the exception of an aperture for passing through the tensioning cable, by a closing member in the form of a plug. Moreover, the tensioner or the tubular casing has to be adapted to be fastened on the vehicle side. For this purpose, typically a separate fastening portion in the form of a clamping piece by which the tensioner is fastened on the vehicle side is mounted on the tubular casing. In total, the tensioners known from the state of the art thus consist of plural individual components which, on the one hand, have to be assembled and, on the other hand, have to be carefully seated at the numerous contact points. This is connected with considerable mounting and cost expenditure. Further, such tensioners require increased space due to their numerous components.